


Enthusiasm

by Fleurily (somnifery)



Series: A Noah Family Christmas [6]
Category: D. Gray-man
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-15
Updated: 2008-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnifery/pseuds/Fleurily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six of twenty-five; Rhode makes a wreath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enthusiasm

Nimble hands took hold of sticky evergreen branches, tiny fingers running over the frozen branches to shake out any bugs or dead needles. They rained out onto the tabletop with a soft shower of clicks, bouncing up once and falling to rest on the coarse grain of the wood. The branches were fresh enough to be flexible still, bending easily as the tiny fingers twisted several together, holding the mess tightly in one hand as the other quickly wrapped black wire around its length. Perfect thickness was finally achieved as several similar constructions were tied together, stretching over the kitchen table into a massive pole of greenery. Rhode smiled proudly at her work, cheeks flushing slightly from the effort of wrestling the branches together.

Tiki grunted softly as the end of the evergreen stick came poking into his ribs, coffee mug jerking slightly when he flinched away. A glance in the direction of the sudden assault discovered a grinning Rhode, holding the branches out mischievously. "What d'you want?" His tone was just a bit gruff, obviously irritated by the interruption. He'd been reading the newspaper, after all, but the girl's puppy eyes made him put the mug and paper down with a sigh. She never wanted to let one of the akuma make the decorations for the house. It always had to be something massively wonderful and constructed with her two hands.

"Just pull it into a circle, Tiki. I'll tie it up and then we'll put the decorations on!" Rhode had a wide variety of things fit to shove on a wreath, from pinecones to ribbons. Perhaps this year she'd realize there was some taste in moderation. He sighed softly, pushing the chair back as he stood and took hold of the foliage. It resisted bending to the full extent of its power, but he managed to wrestle it into a circle, mumbling softly as Rhode directed the radius of the thing. At last they reached perfection, and she ducked beneath his arms, whipping the metal around the branches several times and tying it tightly.

Tiki let go with a sound of pain, muscles relaxing at last as he rotated one carefully. It was surprisingly hard to keep hold of them, with how thick she'd made the thing. Despite the inexperienced craftsmanship, she had actually managed to make it look nice this time, bushy and natural, if that were possible. He reached over for some of the purple ribbon on the table, cutting a long piece and attaching it to the top with more wire.

"What are you doing?" Rhode asked curiously, but Tiki ignored her as he tied a butterfly bow, puffing out the loops to give it a lively appearance. The little girl made an impressed sound, taking a few bits of wire and arranging a few dried berries to the hoop. She looked as though she would go for the more flamboyant accessories, but Tiki reached out a hand to stop her, changing the movement into a swooping grab for the wreath.

He smiled innocently as he handed it to one of the household akuma, patting Rhode on the head at the sight of her sulk. "We've got to get it up soon or Christmas will be over already~!" Her pout faded into a sigh at the ruffling of her hair, hands going to her hips with a resigned air.

"You just don't understand the importance of decorating, Tiki. Nobody will know how much we like holidays if we don't put enthusiasm into it!"


End file.
